Into the Doll House
by Darklady
Summary: Second in the s*x toys series. Still very strange. Read at your own risk.


Into the Doll House by Darklady  
  
Number Two in what might be the Sex Toys series.  
  
Disclaimer: JKR owns the characters. I *want* to own a Snape doll.  
  
Slash?: Definitely. At least - half of a slash. Call it dash.  
  
Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape. Sort of.  
  
Rated: PG-13 . Barely  
  
Note: One read. One spell check. No beta. No bother. Another bit for Kae's 'plot bunny' challenge. which I would remind the list is still very open. Therefore everyone is invited to borrow any or all of these... ahem... action figures and recount their own... ummm... adventure.  
  
Archive: Snapeslash list and it's archives. All others please ask.  
  
~DM~*~SS~*~DM~*~SS~*~DM~*~SS~  
  
Draco Malfoy dismissed the Long Distance Delivery Owl with a tossed treat and a wave that invited the beast to help itself to whatever was currently scurrying in the garden. He barely waited for the creature to leave before he clutched at the box it had delivered, nearly clawing at the brown exterior paper in his excitement. So long a wait - too long - but now what he had longed for and even dreamed of was finally in his grasp.  
  
The surface wrapping was tossed carelessly, indifferent aim making the enchanted waste bin scamper a bit to catch the debris before it could land on the antique - and equally enchanted - Persian rug. The inner wrapping was another matter. Once opened, slightly torn, but still intact enough to merit the most cautious preservation. Draco used a fine silver dagger to meticulously slit though the retaped end. Once the blade had been used to excavate human hearts. This was, Draco smiled faintly at his own melodrama, not so dissimilar.  
  
"Really, Mr. Malfoy." The foot long figure sat up as soon as the charmed plastic wrapping around the box was peeled back. "I should have thought you were too old to play with dolls."  
  
Draco Malfoy just smiled, watching from above as the miniaturized figure of Severus Snape struggled to maintain it's vamperic poise while struggling out of a doll-coffin-sized cardboard box. After a moment, Draco held out one finger tip, which the rising figure studiously ignored.  
  
"Master Severus Snape is not a doll." Draco's voice reflected his face - both smug with the inner satisfaction of one who has again and expectedly gotten his own way. "You are a rare collectible." Draco picked up the gold cardboard rectangle adorned with green and sliver script. " A Special Edition Gold-Box Premium Collectible Action Figure. To be precise, the War Wizards 'Serpent of Slytherin' Ultra-Delux Ani-Magic Model". Draco was reading again.  
  
"A significant distinction, to be sure."The Snape figurine was now standing and shaking out its shipping crumpled costume. Even at twelve inches, somehow the sneer was full size. Or at least full force  
  
Draco permitted his hand to slide over the action figure, meticulous fingers brushing down the silver stitched edge of the Severus doll sable silk combat robes. "Do you have any idea how rare a near-mint condition Severus Snape is?" Draco reached into the box, plucking out a tiny silver cauldron and setting it in the Snape doll's hand. "I had to wait *six months* before you showed up on Wiz-bay." Draco plucked out the matching miniature wand. "Even then, I almost lost you to some idiot girl bidding from the States." Unwrapping it neatly, he almost placed the tiny sliver of wood in the doll's other hand. At the last moment he reconsidered, sliding it into the sleeve pocket instead. The Snape of his memory had never needed accessories to torment his foes. Or even his supposed friends. "If I hadn't remembered that Modem Distruptus hex you taught me back in fifth year..." Draco let the implications sit.  
  
"You expect me to appreciate that?" .  
  
Draco precisely refolded the wrappings and slid the box into a desk drawer. "I expect you to appreciate - period."   
  
"Not surprising." The sneer doubled. "You always did put a price on your... acquaintances."  
  
The Snape doll tapped its minuscule wand, but did not pull it. Which might, Draco decided, mean that the Amicus spell was still in full force. Or it might just mean that even a plastic Snape was Slytherin enough to wait for his revenge. After all, Draco had been the Dueling Champion of their house. It wasn't likely that he would loose a match to an animated figurine, even if it was the image of the man who had taught him his tactics in the first place.   
  
"And you did not?" Draco took a calculated risk and turned his back as he pulled out a crystal decanter and two balloon snifters. One was normal - if you chose to ignore the rarity of the antique crystal and the even rarer sparkle of enchanted gold around the rim - but the other was barely thimble sized.  
  
"Tell, me ... Severus." Draco focused on the pure amber of the brandy as he filled first one glass, then tilted a single drop into the other. "Would you have been *half* so affectionate if I had not been a Death Eater's son?" He handed the tiny glass to the animated poppet. "So eager to listen to my dilemmas if your master Dumbledore had not found me a useful source of Voldemort's confidences?" Draco's voice was sharp, but the fingers that slid a set a doll-house scale down on the blotter were surprisingly tender. "Would you have welcomed me so fondly If I had not all but betrayed the Dark Lord's cause before I had even had the chance to decide whether or not to *join* it?"  
  
The vinyl Snape took his seat easily. Apparently even a long a doubtless cramped trip by Owl, not to mention however long the doll had spend boxed and waiting before being listed for auction, could dull Severus's almost preternatural grace. "Would you have *sought* that attention if I had been only your teacher? If you had not seen me as your introduction to the Dark Arts?"  
  
"I wasn't the... never mind." Draco gave a gesture that encompassed both the vanished Owl and the stored away wrapper. "I suppose *you* really weren't either. He was. Just... He's not here and..." Another gesture, this one more subject to interpretation.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy. Draco." The black-clad doll sipped the brandy slowly, with every mark of educated appreciation. "I assure you..."  
  
"Don't bother." The blond man tossed back back his drink and poured another.  
  
"As you wish." Without further comment, the Snape figurine lifted his little cup.   
  
Draco gave him a shocked look. Perhaps the first fully unconsidered expression since the box had opened.  
  
"What? Surprised at my concession?" The toy Snape's voice was calm now - cool and superior. " There's not much else I can do. When you come down to it, I remain only a twelve inch..."  
  
"Not doll." Draco cut him off. "I don't play with dolls."  
  
"As you wish." A vague wave of the tiny glass left a trail of floating emerald sparkles. "Action figure. I'm sure it makes no difference to... whatever you have in mind for me."   
  
The voice remained calm, as if the subject was one of utter indifference, but Draco thought he could hear an underlying edge. Or perhaps that was just whatever served a Malfoy in place of a guilty conscience. Certainly many of Draco's thought when he had learned of the Weasly shop's one and only Potion Master figurine edition had lingered lovingly on destruction and dismemberment. He *was* a Slytherin, after all. And a Malfoy, which meant that neither rarity nor price could stand in the way of his true desires.  
  
It was only that - on second thought - his *true* desires had taken a distinctly different slant.  
  
"Here. Draco pulled back a long curtain to reveal a wall long doll house. "I commissioned it from Magical Miniatures. It's the north wing of the Hogwart's dungeon- complete with your own Potion's Lab."  
  
Snape doll looked up, assessing the two floors of flawlessly scaled doll house architecture. Quite a change from the Potter Playhouse that had seemed so impressive in the shops front window back when he had been a 'mint' figure. Of course, this doll had traveled far and seen more since then, but? It was still vastly beyond his experience. No plastic or cardboard here. No cheap photo prints. This plank floor was set with miniature pegs, and the interior doors were as finely carved as were the corbels trimming the careful stonework of mortared pebbles. Serpentine gothic arches created a cathedral window effect in each chamber, adding artistry to the nearly unbroken glass front. Through them Snape could see room after room of exactingly scaled furnishings. Tables, chest,chairs, and in one room a generously sized bed with neatly printed black and green hangings. All scaled down, and all perfect. Even the two inch long torches set in the wire holders came complete with their tiny enchanted flames. From a doll's point of view it was... well, reality. Or closer than any plastic 'Dream' residence could come to what his charm- implanted memories insisted that reality had once been.  
  
"Very impressive." Snape's kept his voice unyieldingly flat, but Draco was sure he would hear - no *feel* - the approbation. "I'm astonished you went to all this just to display your... trophy."  
  
"Why not."Draco gently lifted the toy, setting it on the top of the structure, where a sheltered doorway covered the winding staircase that was the doll-sized access to the rooms below. "I'm a Malfoy. I can afford the best toys. And the best for my toys."  
  
"You always could." The tiny Snape shook his head slowly. "That was much of the problem - for the rest of us could not afford *you*."  
  
"Here." There was a minor earthquake as Draco slid open the glass front. "I got you a house-elf set too." Pulling a far cruder plastic miniature from his desk, Draco tapped the elf shape with his wand to activate it before dropping it down into the doll house itself. Another spell sealed the doll house with the now-lively elf inside.  
  
"So I see." The Snape doll arched one thin sable eyebrow. "All the comforts of home. I am impressed. Quite an effort, even for a... what did you call me? .. a rare collectible."  
  
"You're worth it."  
  
"Pity the real thing wasn't." The Severus figure swooped around the two foot square room, coming to rest with his elbow on the high back of one precisely upholstered chair.  
  
"Please, Severus." A fresh glare. Draco corrected. "Professor Snape." A wave of his wand dimmed the outer lights, making the interior of the doll house all the more visible. "I know I wasn't always... considerate... but...I really did want you. I still do."  
  
"And now you have me. At least... a form of me. What good do you think it will do you?"  
  
Draco waved his wand. "Corpus Reductus." An eleven and a half inch Draco Malfoy looked up from the surface of this desk. "Accio Broom". A nine inch Firebolt 2020 snapped in to his hand. He slid the broom between his legs and pushed off in the dolls direction. A wave of his now inch long wand let him pass though the glass front as if it was air. Within seconds he was standing on the delicately printed silk carpet in front of the flickering miniature fire, looking up at the now taller Severus Snape doll.  
  
"Oh, I'll think of something." Draco smiled again, this time broadly enough to show teeth. Looking at his new Snape from this perspective? No crude colors. No rough edges. Only the faintest of lines where the joint articulation was installed. He might hate all Weaslys, but he had to concede that they did put out an excellent product. "Although I don't think either of us will be in... mint condition... once we're done."  
  
He reached out and unfastened the highest of the Snape dolls collar buttons.  
  
The Snape figure hesitated, then returned the favor.   
  
Draco shivered. Those long slim fingers were just as agile as he had always imagined them to be.  
  
He raised his lips.  
  
The Snape doll lowered his.  
  
There was a long pause, broken only when the *human* half of the pairing was reminded of the occasional need to breath.  
  
This time it was Snape who smiled. "It seems, Mr. Malfoy, that you *do* play with dolls after all."  
  
~DM~*~SS~*~DM~*~SS~*~DM~*~SS~  
  
*FINISHED?????*  
  
KKR 2002  



End file.
